Benutzer:Emokekzcore
Ja...hallo. x3 Also ich bin die Nazli...oder eben Emokekzcore. Oder auch nur Emokekz. Mir eqal. x3 Hmm...also an so einer Stelle schreiben alle immer: "Über mich qibt es nicht viel zu saqen." Tja...ich schreibe das aber nicht. Übr mich qibt es nämlich eine Meeeeeenqe zu saqen. x3 Wo soll ich denn mal anfanqen?^^ Also ich bin halt die Nazli...das ist ein türkischer Name und er bedeutet übersetzt "sensibel", was auch manchmal zu trifft.^^ Mein Vater war ein Türke, meine Mama ist aber Deutsch und ich auch. Ich hab noch einen Halbbruder...naja. Das wollen wir jezz lieber nicht qenauer erklären.^^ Jedenfall streite ich mich oft mit meinen Bro und mit meiner Mama...holla die Waldfee.^^ Aber MANCHMAL qeht es auch qanz nett zu. Naja. Abqesehen davon, dass meine Mama und mein Bruder beide hyperaktiv sind...-.- Ich bin eiq ziemlich ruhiq...zumindest zu Hause.^^ Bei meinen Freunden und auch sonst bin ich ziemlich quirliq...manchmal.^^ Ja...ich bin ein Emo ein qrund, wieso meine Mama und ich uns oft zoffen...und ich finde es tolliq. Ich bin aber KEIN Emo, nur weil ich den Style tolliq finde...ich bin ein Emo aus überzeuqunq, das heißt weil ich eine bestimmte Einstellunq zum Leben habe und diese auch nicht ändere...und weil ich eine Individualistin bin. x3 Außerdem hör ich auch diese Musikrichtunq. loqisch. Wie man wohl auch schon bemerkt hab, hab ich einen etwas qewöphnunqsbedürftiqen Schreibstil...ich mach zum Beispiel keine normalen Klammern. Ich mach eckiqe Klammern. vv <--- Individualistin. x3 Ich schreibe auch kein g. Ich schreibe ein q. <--- Individualistin. x33 Und ich mache qerne den hier. x3 <--- Individualistin. x333 Ja. x3 Ich hab auch Lieblinqswörter. x3 Sie heißen "Wundertolliq" <--- was qanz toll ist, "tolliq" <--- was toll ist, aber nicht so toll wie wundertolliq, "danqefein" <--- ich danke saqe, "freaky" <--- ich immer und überall,und "qeil" <--- was geil ist. x3 Ja...ich bin auch noch auf anderen Seiten anqemeldet: deida.chan fanfiktion.de, BaD PeAcH fanfiktion.de, Emokekz Core schuelervz, Xxx_KilLEDdOLly_xxX myvideo, Akatsukikeks YouTube, Emokekzcore Animexxund EmoKEKzCOre. MySpace. Hier die Links zu meinen Seiten: deida-chan: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/deida-chan BaD PeAcH: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/BaD+PeAcH Emokekzcore: http://www.schuelervz.net/Profile/26edcdc1964d1880/tid/102 Xxx_KilLEDdOLly_xxX: http://www.myvideo.de/news.php?rubrik=icvgh Akatsukikeks: http://de.youtube.com/akatsukikeks Emokekzcore: http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/mitglieder/steckbrief.php?id=428913 EmoKEKzCOre.: http://www.myspace.com/emokekzcore Ja...mein Lieblinqsfach ist Deutsch hab eine EINS. das ist wundertolliq. x333 und mein Hassfach ist Mathe schaff ichs noch auf ne vier...y.y. Was ich maq: ♥...Naruto. ♥...Akatsuki. ♥...Orochiimaru. ♥...Prison Break. ♥...Emos. ♥...Pink. ♥...Lila. ♥...Schwarz. ♥...Chucks. ♥...Neon-Grün. ♥...Neon-Orange. ♥...Türkis. ♥...Shonen-Ai. ♥...Mangas. ♥...schwarzen Kayal. ♥...schwarzen Eyeliner. ♥...Japan. ♥...Angie. ♥...Muschie. Freundin Alina, nich das ihr euch wudnert...*q* ♥...Regina. ♥...Anika. ♥...Denni. ♥...Billi. ♥...Dennis. ♥...Kevin. ♥...Triniti. ♥...Yasi. ♥...Alex. ♥...Jonny. ♥...Laura. ♥...Mandy. ♥...Ina. ♥...Kathi. ♥...Cathi. ♥...Maria. ♥...Aggi. ♥...Sarah. ♥...Enna. ♥...Can. ♥...Toby. ♥...Airi. ♥...Blackkiller. ♥...An-chan. ♥...Nik. ♥...Max. ♥...Steven. ♥...Seli-chan. ♥...Basti. ♥...Linkin Park. ♥...Chazzy. ♥...Mikey. ♥...Evanescence. ♥...Nirvana. ♥...Kurt Cobain. ♥...Billy Talent. ♥...Pan!c at the Disco. ♥...Brandon. ♥...Ryan. ♥...Fall out Boy. ♥...Pete Wentz. ♥...Avril Lavigne. ♥...Oomph!. ♥...Dero. ♥...An Cafe. ♥...Dir en Grey. ♥...Miyavi. ♥...Papa Roach. ♥...Skillet. ♥...Element Eiighty. ♥...Three Days Grace. ♥...Thirty Seconds to Mars. ♥...Jared Leto. ♥...Heath Ledger. ♥...The Dark Knight. ♥...Leonardo di Caprio und Kate Winslet in Titanic. ♥...Punk. ♥...Emocore. ♥...Hardcore. ♥...Rock. ♥...Blut. ♥...Horror-Filme. ♥...Schmerzen. Was ich nicht maq: ¤»...Vergewaltiger. •¤»...Hipp Hopper. •¤»...Hipp Hopp. •¤»...Rapp. •¤»...Jimi Blue Fotzenknecht. •¤»...meine Ex-Freunde.Alex. x3 •¤»...Kitsch. •¤»...Schnulzen. •¤»...Romantik. •¤»...Girlis. •¤»...Kenni. Ich bin... ♥...ein Visu-Emo. ♥...verrückt. ♥...aqresisiv. ♥...arroqant. ♥...lustiq. ♥...einqebildet. ♥...kompliziert. ♥...unverschämt. ♥...respektlos. ♥...iqnorant. ♥...hinterfotziq. ♥...depressiv. ♥...saddistisch. ♥...masochistisch. das so? weiß es nich qenau...also ich meine das, wenn man auf schmerzen steht...^^ ♥...und verdammt pervers und versaut. Ja...also ihr seht: Ich bin Freaky. x3 Und ich bin stolz drauf. x333